


The Lamp post talk

by TheRaptorOFire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age AU, Gen, Implied Cullen x Alistair, Lampposts, Warden!Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick prompt from Tumblr with Cullen x Alistair (Cullistair) involving the 'Lamppost conversation'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lamp post talk

No matter what it seemed, the day was longer to them then most. perhaps being the only surviving Grey Wardens in the middle of a blight would make it seem that way. The only thing getting through the night was either talking about Alistair’s terrible quips, or being on the receiving end of said quips, which to everyone’s surprise, Cullen seemed to enjoy. 

Everyone believed he was humoring the young man, even as they sat by the fire, food in hand and Mabari by their side. 

The night made the camp colder, even by the warmth of the fire. Alistair was unbelievably close to the blonde haired man, his face feeling warmer, and it was not the fire causing such heat. 

Alistair was a fumbling mess when starting any sort of conversation with him, it always ended in either him blushing like an idiot, or Cullen awkwardly rubbing his neck and slinking back to his tent. 

“So,” Alistair starts, “Have you ever-  _you know_?”

Cullen turns from the fire, brow quirked, “Pardon?” 

“You know, ah licked a lamppost in winter?” He looks away from him, he didn’t turn his body that would be rude, not to mention he wouldn’t be able to get a look at him, even behind the little bits of armor Cullen had on, he was indeed  _very nice_  to stare at. 

“I… can’t say i have.” He said, voice low and straggled at the end. 

“Oh well, ah, good. i heard it’s painful.” Alistair played with the bits of cheese in his lap, Perhaps he didn’t get the meaning behind it? No Cullen wasn’t that oblivious - wait maybe he’s pretending to know know? n _o that’s dumb get a hold of yourself Theirin._

The sound of Cullen Clearing his throat gets Alistair from his thoughts. he looks up to see Cullen looking at him. he has that look about him as though he’s not sure he should finish his sentence that he has even yet to begin. 

“Have- You ever licked a lampost?” He asks, his voice trembly but managing to keep a sense of control in his words. The sentence takes Alistair by surprise, if only for a moment. His eyes almost light up, making Cullen somewhat nervous. 

“I’ve never had the  _pleasure_.” He says trying hard to sound husky, but it comes out just all wrong, but something worked as he can see Cullen’s cheeks slightly flush with color. 

“Perhaps some time we should see what it’s like then.” When he hears Wynne slight chuckle he corrects himself, “I mean the lampost in winter not what, ah… never mind.” 

Cullen crawls back over to his tent flustered and curling up to hide his face. Alistair plays with the rose now in his hand, is there some slight infatuation? Maker only knows. but he has to admit, Red does look very nice on the Amber-eyed Warden.


End file.
